Sólo es amor
by Conejita Rechoncha
Summary: Boruto y Sarada están pasando un momento difícil en su matrimonio, deciden pedirle ayuda a la ya anciana Sakura Haruno, que les mostrará lo que es el amor, con una historia. —Sólo amor...qué tontería—. —La vida es así, hija, una tontería— Sonrío, mientras veía su reflejo marchito.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.Sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo I

Me desperté agitada, sentía mi corazón acelerarse, mi pecho bajar y subir de forma precipitada, estaba incluso algo sudorosa. Volteé a ver el reloj, marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. Maldita sea, tenía que apurarme o no iba a llegar a mi primera clase. No iba a desayunar. Ya escuchaba los gritos de mi mamá por eso. Sonreí.

Como pude intenté arreglar mi cabello rosa en mi coleta de siempre, odiaba dejármelo suelto, de todas formas lo tenía corto, me puse una falda corta negra y una blusa rosa. Me maquillé, tal vez me pasé un poco (bastante) pero no importaba, lo que fuera estaba bien, no había tiempo de corregir mis desgracias.

Joder, me dije al ver la báscula, ni aunque fuera a morir olvidaba pesarme una vez a la semana, la báscula marcaba "80 kilos". Y mido 1.60 metros, estaba pasadísima, aunque realmente no me veo tan terrible necesitó bajar de peso a la de ya. Suspire. Y corrí a ponerme los tenis negros ya un poco sucios de siempre.

"Dinero, credencial, maquillaje, libros". Todo estaba perfecto, caminé feliz a la avenida para tomar el camión que me llevaría al metro. Me puse los audífonos, y me senté al lado de una señora que no paraba de hacer muecas molestas al verme. Por Dios, señora, ya mátese o algo.

Se subió un vendedor al microbús que a fuerza quería que le comprara un bendito chocolate, prácticamente se lo avente en las manos, ya te había dicho que no, ¡No quiero tu maldito dulce!, pensé. Rodé los ojos, al parecer ponerme los audífonos no era una señal de "déjame en paz" ahora.

Después de una hora, corrí directo al metro, todas las personas abarrotadas tratando de entrar, calcule un poco para estar en frente de la puerta, vi mi reflejo en ella, "no está ni tan mal", me di ánimos y entré tranquilamente. Me senté en la primera fila, donde no había nadie. Me estresa que las personas se sienten a mi lado, me incomoda. Sí, soy súper rara.

 _¿Ya vas a llegar?_

 _ **Mensaje de Hinata.**_

Mi pequeño celular ya estaba un poco desgastado de las teclas, pero no me gustaba llevar uno más caro por aquí, era la señal de un robo seguro. Además…no era fan de los aparatos tecnológicos. _"No, seguramente voy a llegar tarde, no me esperes :v"._ Le respondí. Empecé a sentir calor en mis mejillas, estaba algo nerviosa. Como no estarlo si iba a llegar tarde, suspiré. "No ahora, Sakura", me dije al sentir un poco de sudor que se confundía con mi cabello mojado por la ducha. Ni siquiera llevaba perfume por si llegaba a transpirar en serio, y mi baño anterior no lo iba a solucionar.

— ¿Si me das permiso, por favor? — Joder, señora, llevo prisa, quítese de aquí, hay un lugar vacío, por Satanás, sólo mueva su trasero de la salida. Llevo prisa. Claro que no lo dije, pero fingí una sonrisa, que a lenguas se notaba hipócrita. La señora se hizo sólo unos centímetros a un lado, y la empuje saliendo con prisa.

Todavía faltaba que entrara a otro camión que me llevaría a la preparatoria, bajé rápidamente y me monté al primero, estaba lleno de gente y el calor era insoportable, seguramente ya apestaba a sudor. Me pasé la mano por el cuello, "definitivamente".

Todos los estudiantes salimos con prisa, camine despacio, al final no había llegado tan tarde, suspire con ganas, necesitaba tomarme algo para el estrés, o ir a terapia. Mostré mi credencial a los cuidadores de la entrada, que por cierto miraban a todos con una expresión de cansancio.

La primera hora, Química IV, pasó bastante fácil, el profesor Jiraya como siempre un maldito degenerado que no dejaba de ver a mi compañera Ino como un pedazo de carne de la mejor calidad. Qué maldito asco. Me toqué las sienes, con el ceño fruncido, meh. — ¿Qué pasó, Sakura? — Vi a la rubia, negué con la cabeza— Nada, vamos, que debo llegar a Filosofía a tiempo.

Mi amiga sonrío con desgano, contándome su grandiosa historia de cómo había llegado a ser novia de Pain, otro niño creído, pero no la culpaba por hacerlo. Estaba un poco harta, porque todo con la Yamanaka era un constante "yo,yo y yo". Traté de prestarle atención.

"Ay, ahí estaba Sasori". Mi corazón sintió un vuelco, mis manos estaban temblorosas, se sentaba en una esquina, con audífonos puestos, lo observé desde la entrada del salón, no iba a poder, volteé a ver si no me encontraba algún otro amigo, nada, genial. "Vamos, no seas cobarde y entra". Inhalé y exhalé. Entré y me hice la tonta, ignorándolo por completo.

Oh, por qué rayos no llegaba Shizune, ni Yuki, mi corazón estaba por explotar, era un gran tic tac que no paraba, como una bomba, sentí su mirada, pero mi vista estaba pegada en la mesa, mis piernas se tensaron. —¡Sakura! —Brinque, encontrándome con el lindo rostro de Karui, tan ruda como siempre.

—H-hola…— Vi cómo se sentaba frente a mí, a un lado de Sasori, que le sonrío con picardía— ¿Y tú qué? — La otra pelirroja le dio un golpe— Jaja, a ver si así entiendes quién tiene los pantalones aquí.

Sonreí por lo bajo, me gustaría llevarme así con él. Si las cosas no se hubieran jodido.

Después de un rato llegaron los demás, Deidara, Sai, Yuki sin duda mi favorita, Shizune, Mina, Koichi, Aoi. Todo mi equipo de Filosofía, sin duda mi clase favorita. De no ser por la incomodidad.

La profesora comenzó con las exposiciones sobre ética, algo muy interesante sobre las leyes morales, y sobre ser un bien en sí mismo. Muy junto con Karui me miraron curiosas, seguramente íbamos a debatir el tema saliendo de clase. Estaba encantada con la idea.

Fue todo lo relevante de mi día, en la noche, me dispuse a buscar a Hinata a su salón, a Tenten y a Temari. Las llamé, ninguna contestó, me empecé a desesperar llamando a todas con urgencia, ¿Por qué rayos no contestaban? Siempre era lo mismo, solían dejarme de lado un bastante. Caminé al edificio Q, donde le tocaba a la azabache.

Todavía no salían por lo que estaba aliviada, esperaba que Tenten llegase como siempre, ya que con ella me iba hacia mi casa, Temari igual ya estaba ahí, ocupada hablando con otra amiga, bah, mejor no acercarme. Sólo me iba a sentir incómoda.

Al salir vi a mi amiga cabizbaja como siempre, demasiado gordita y si ustedes creían que yo era descuidada, Hinata era un vagabundo. Pero ninguna de esas cosas, ocultaba el hecho de que tenía un rostro hermoso. —Hola, Sakura, ¿Qué tal tu día? —Sí, antes tartamudeaba pero con el tiempo esa manía había desaparecido, dejando a ver su hermosa voz. Le sonreí algo cansada—Pues meh, me fue más o menos, Sasori me observó en clase— Ay, no tenía sentido sacarlo a conversación, me maldije mentalmente.

Hinata hizo el intento de lo que parecía un ceño fruncido—Ya sé, ya sé que no debería darle importancia, no importa, ¿Qué tal el tuyo? — Estaba nerviosa, sí, era obvio que todavía no superaba al pelirrojo.

—Oh, pues bien, tranquilo— Miramos a Tenten correr hacia nosotras— Vaya, por un momento creí que me habían abandonado chicas, uff, salí un poco tarde, la de Filosofía siempre nos saca tarde— Le sonreí, Tenten era como un día cálido,un arroz con leche de mañana. Era hermosa, y no necesitaba una pizca de maquillaje para serlo.

Temari se acercó emocionada y abrazo con fuerza a Hinata—Oigan, oigan, debemos apresurarnos, mi padre ya llegó por mi— Hinata suspiró al ver su celular— Lo siento chicas, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos por el estacionamiento y…a-acortar camino, ya es tarde— Le sonreí, yo igual quería llegar a casa, Tenten me miró tranquila mientras sonreía, nos despedimos.

Al subirnos al camión que nos dejaba en la avenida, me miró con picardía—Hoy te toca clase con Osori, ¿No? — Sentí un tic nervioso— ¡Se llama Sasori! Y si, hoy lo vi, no pasó nada interesante, como siempre intentamos ignorarnos mutuamente en clase— Le sonreí— Ajá, el ignorarse mutuamente es un "yo lo estoy ignorando", ¿No? —.

Saqué mi bolsa de papitas, y empezamos a comerlas— Desde que me terminó por mensajes en whatsopp, en realidad no es como que me emocione hablarle, y eso que yo al inicio no lo ignoraba, era él, pero los papeles cambian— Miré cuidadosamente mi fritura, joder, eso tenía demasiadas calorías. Tenten se acomodó su clásico peinado.

— Pues tienes razón, fue un idiota, más por dejarte por su ex— Sentí un escalofrío, "sí, un verdadero idiota". —Jaja, no importa, ¿Sabes qué me hace tener buen humor? —Tenten rodó los ojos— ¿Kabuto? ¿Lo verás mañana? — Sonreí— Eso espero.

Al llegar a mi casa, prácticamente corrí a mi cuarto, busqué mi celular, el que si era táctil, quería hablar con Kabuto, estaba emocionada, tal vez demasiado.

Brinqué cuando le mandé un mensaje, esperaba su respuesta, no tardó demasiado.

" _El Martes a qué hora llegas? :3"_

Traté de hacerme la interesante

" _Uf. supone que haré un trabajo en equipo"._

Me envió sólo dos emoticones con cara triste y un _"vale"_. No quería arruinarlo así que…

" _Pero si no, igual estaré en biblioteca, porque uff. Soy tan intelectual xD"._

Joder, era una mentira, sólo quería verlo.

" _Jajaja, vale :3, me gustaría mucho que fueras de vestido y medias"._

Ahm... ¿Qué?

" _Jajaja. Tal vez un día"._ Recibí ahora otro emoticon pero de lo que era un beso o algo así, le mandé otro con una carita satisfecha.

" _Me marcas n_n, Vas a ir vestida cómo el anterior Jueves? :3"_

Vale ya, ¿A él que le importaba cómo iba a vestirme? Y siempre me dejaba plantada, y ahora quería que yo lo llamara de nuevo, si claro. Suspiré.

" _O tu me marcas a mi :3 y pues ni idea :v"_

Sonreí, tenía que intentarlo, era idiota, lo sé, pero realmente me parecía atractivo.

" _¿A qué hora? Anda… :3"_

" _Pues no lo sé"_

" _Te marco a las doce"._

" _Vale :3"_

Sonreí, así se hacía Sakura, al fin te había dicho algo claro. Después de ese mensaje y de la terrible tarea de Psicología, me dormí.

" _Caminaba lento, con demasiada precaución por ese pasillo largo o ese círculo, no sabía que era con certeza, también oscuro, algunas puertas marrón alrededor, a veces parecía que iba a llegar a dónde tenía que llegar, pero no sabía qué era aquello. Caminaba sin idea de nada, empecé a escuchar algunos gritos de niños por otras puertas que parecían oxidadas. Tenía miedo, mucho, mucho miedo, porque lo sentía demasiado cerca, no sabía el que…pero estaba detrás de mí"_

—¡NO! — Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía como si me estuviesen dando martillazos que atravesaban todo mi cerebro, golpeé una y otra vez mi cabeza con mi puño que ya tenía los nudillos blancos, ¿Qué rayos con ese sueño? Acaricié mi frente, vamos a ignorarlo y apresurarnos para ir a ver a…él, y todo será igual que siempre. Uff, me sentía muy rara, era seguro que las pesadillas mañaneras eran una forma de decirme que necesitaba un buen café cargado.

Sí, lo de siempre, "Dinero, libros, credencial, maquillaje", caminar a la avenida, tomar el camión, otra señora molesta, correr al metro abarrotado de personas, entrar tranquilamente, ir al bus que me llevaría cerca de la preparatoria, entrar al primero, sudar…

El celular comenzó a vibrar en mis manos, _**"Kabuto"**_ , de repente sentí incomodidad, ¿Y si mejor no contestaba?, No, yo le había dicho que nos viésemos y esta vez no me estaba dejando plantada, suspiré. Tenía que contestar.

" _¿Bueno? Ya casi llego, espérame ahí"_ Escuchaba su respiración, y sentí un escalofrío, no me sentía tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía nerviosismo.

" _Está bien"._ Sentí cosquillas en mi abdomen, su voz, era de las más atractivas que había escuchado antes, realmente era placentero. Negué con la cabeza, no pasa nada, Sakura, sólo vas a verlo y ya.

Caminé de prisa hacia la biblioteca, en realidad empezaba a rehusarme a verlo, pero sí, justo como esas películas cliché, apareció frente al corredor, con algunos libros. Al verme sonrío, pero no de la forma que esperaba pues su mirada no parecía alegre, no parecía nada. Otra vez esa sensación insegura, algo no iba bien.

—Acompáñame— Tranquilamente me tomó del brazo, pero no lo hizo con delicadeza, ni de una forma tierna. Cálmate Sakura, no va a pasar nada. No estaba pasando nada. Sólo camina. — Sí, vamos…—.

Y ese, niños, ese " _si vamos"._ Fue la decisión más estúpida de mi vida.

Me miraron con desconfianza—¿Así empieza tu historia de amor, mamá? — Sarada me miró rodando los ojos, mientras que Boruto parecía confuso, incluso molesto— Esto no nos va a ayudar como pareja, señora. Con todo respeto. — No sólo eso cariño, esta historia…les ayudará durante toda su vida— Le sonreí, _"sobre lo asquerosa, terrible, poco cálida que puede llegar a ser"._ Pensé— Esta historia, pequeños humanos—Les sonreí dulcemente mientras miraba mi reflejo ya algo marchito— la definiría, como sólo amor. Sólo es amor.

Sarada rodó los ojos— Claro mamá, sólo amor...que tontería—.

Le apreté las mejillas, Boruto se asustó— Así es la vida, parece una tontería— Me recosté en la cama, algo grande para mi pequeño cuerpo, que ya se sentía cansado— Hablaremos mañana…este cuento, deberá ser narrado por partes, como las grandes historias…

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero le den una oportunidad, realmente es una historia que se irá desarrollando poco a poco, no es la clásica historia, lo que quiero plasmar aquí es un amor más real, con problemas reales, cosas que pasan en la vida cotidiana, absurdas, sucias, tristes y pocas veces felices. Quiero escribir una historia de amor real, con personajes más reales, sin quitar su esencia. Espero les guste y dejen un comentario. Sí, necesitaba poner personajes inventados pero son de relleno por lo que si afectan a la historia, no aparecerán en ella como tal demasiado tiempo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	2. Capítulo II

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

Capitulo II

.

* * *

— **L** o siento mamá, Boruto no vendrá hoy— El rostro de mi pequeña se veía cabizbajo, decidí no preguntar, ¿Para qué amargarle más el día? — No te preocupes, de todas formas lo que te voy a contar hoy, será mejor que sea sólo un cuento madre e hija.

Como no obtuve respuesta de su parte, suspiré— ¿En qué me quedé? — Los recuerdos vagaban un poco— "Si vamos".

— ¡Ah! Es verdad. Bueno…—Le sonreí, con un poco de tristeza oculta— _"Caminamos afuera de la biblioteca, había un pequeño jardín en donde todas las parejas iban a besarse y a veces, si realmente no les importaba, a follar ahí mismo. Los pies de Kabuto me dirigían justo ahí, me sentí algo (muy) nerviosa, me detuve al instante aunque, no le solté el brazo. ¿O era la mano?..."_

—¿Qué pasa? — _Oh no, no era tan tonta, sabía a dónde iba a llegar esto, no me agradaba en absoluto la idea_. Le sonreí— ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe? —.

—Sólo acompáñame, tengo hambre…— Haberlo dicho antes, yo igual me moría de hambre. _"qué excusa más barata, Sakura"_ lo arrastre a lo que sería un camino seguro a la cafetería— Entonces vamos…

—Espera, primero vamos a las bancas de ahí, necesito guardar estos libros— Me mostró sus clásicos libros, parecían ser de botánica, caminé un poco más tranquila, sólo un poco, las bancas estaban algo ocultas, en lo que parecía un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios, además, no pasaban muchas personas ahí ( _"tal vez hasta yo sabía lo que quería, pero me mentí y me ignoré")_ , me senté mientras los guardaba. — ¿Y bien? —.

Me tensé, observé mi pantalón rojo, y mi blusa de tirantes negra mientras mis manos empezaban a sudar, _¿Y bien qué…?._ — ¿Qué quieres estudiar? Ya es tu último año…—.

Le sonreí un poco más entusiasta—Oh, en realidad, estoy entre medicina, psicología o filosofía— No me miró en ningún momento, pero parecía haberlo reflexionado un poco, mientras metía el último libro, con bastante lentitud— Bueno, te conviene estudiar medicina, ganarías más que con las anteriores—No le dije nada, sólo lo observaba silenciosa. _"Sí, pero el dinero no lo es todo, no ese no es el fin de mi vida, no voy a estudiar una carrera sólo por cuánto voy a ganar, lo haré porque me hace feliz"_

 _Claramente no se lo dije, pero tal vez debí haberlo echo_ , finalmente se sentó y dejó su mochila detrás de él. Claro que me gustaba, quería besarlo, así que sin duda, observe sus labios. Y no fue necesaria otra señal, para que sin notarlo demasiado ya me estuviera besando. Pero no de la manera que esperaba, ese beso no era tierno. Sólo era un buen beso, un beso que daba insinuaciones de sexo, pero nada más.

Já, que gracioso, no sentí demasiado, su lengua parecía querer meterse en mi garganta pero sabía cómo hacerlo. Para qué mentir, me acoplé demasiado bien a él y su forma, realmente si me estaba sintiendo bien— Eres hermosa _…— ¡Joder! Ese cumplido me hizo sentir en el cielo, pocas veces alguien a parte de mi familia lo decía,_ creo que realmente le gusto, debo dejarme llevar. Le mordí suavemente el labio inferior.

" _Pero, justo ahí ya no estuvo tan bien. Se empezó a poner un poco más intenso, estúpidamente creía que eso era normal"_. Su mano movió una de mis piernas a las suyas, me tomó con fuerza de la cintura a la par que acariciaba mi espalda. Sentí sus dedos delgados y fríos. ¿Qué carajo…? ¡Su puta mano estaba acariciándome debajo!

—Espera…—No me escuchó demasiado, sentía su respiración acelerada, ¿Estoy teniendo ganas de vomitar…?— Espera.

—¿Qué pasa…?— Me aparté de él como si algo quemara, sin embargo no sabía si quería alejarme o no— Vamos a la cafetería, querías comer algo, vamos a comer—.

Frunció el ceño levemente, eso parecía, porque automáticamente me sonrío y me tomó de la mano, escuché otro banal "vamos", y nos dirigimos ahí en silencio. _Aunque claro, yo ya no me sentía tan bien, menos cuando por poco me llevaba a un salón donde aún no había clases. Era obvio que no quería estudiar. Y era obvio que me negué. Vamos a comer, le dije._

Llegamos a la cafetería, que válgame satanás, estaba al lado de las canchas, en donde no habían muchas personas, y claro, que caminó hacia allá. La verdad, empezaba a creer que tal vez si quería enrollarme con él. Me dejé llevar, mi lema era, ¿Y por qué no? Así que con todo, mi nerviosismo y mis nauseas, nos quedamos en la parte trasera del edificio de la cafetería, donde prácticamente no había nadie.

No hablamos demasiado, fue un instante solamente, porque de nuevo me empezó a besar pero esta vez definitivamente era brusco, mis labios se sentían irritados, no me siento bien, nada bien. Pero joder, tal vez nunca tendría una oportunidad así, debo seguirle el juego.

 _Su mano se metió en mi sostén_ , lo siento bastante bien, era normal, es normal lo que está haciendo, estoy exagerando en sentirme mal. _Sentí su lengua en mi cuello, la pasaba como una serpiente tratando de tragar a su presa. Abrí los ojos, con bastante insatisfacción. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado a mi, sentí su pene en mi vagina,_ ¿Se está rozando contra mi? Pff, voy a vomitar.

Estoy tratando de disfrutarlo, ¿Por qué no lo estoy haciendo? Cerré los ojos, si no lo veo tal vez es como si no pasara nada _, sentí su mano tocando mis senos, me estremecí. Tenía miedo, tenía asco,_ "no lo voy a detener", debo seguirle el juego, _acaricie su platinado cabello,_ estoy tratando de llevarle el ritmo.

Medio entrecerrando los ojos, estoy tratando de imaginarme en otra situación, de repente su cabello parece de un color rojizo y sus ojos, de ese color ámbar que tanto me gustaba, estoy viendo a Sasori, quiero llorar _. Su maldita mano estaba tocando mi vagina encima de mi pantalón_. No pasa nada, "sólo es encima del pantalón". —¿Te gusta lo que hago, eh…?— Mi mano se cerró en un puñ voz ya no era atractiva.

 _Sus dedos se metieron debajo del pantalón, debajo de mi ropa interior, o eso parece, sentí sus manos acariciándome debajo, sentía sus dedos juguetear_ , mis ojos parecían secos y a la vez húmedos. Estoy en shock, estoy en completo shock, ¿Me gusta o tengo miedo? ¿Qué carajo me está tocando ahora? Su lengua me dejó inundadas las clavículas. Desperté, unos chicos que pasaban por ahí me miraban con morbo, mientras él sólo gemía de manera extraña, de manera compulsiva—Estás mojadita…eh…—.

Tenía gastritis o algo, el desayuno se me subió a la garganta y mi mano que al fin respondía, tomó con fuerza la suya, mis ojos seguramente ya eran un desastre, lo miré casi rogando, pero la voz no se me escuchaba bien, **basta, espera, no.** — ¿Qué? —Lo miré, o más bien a su mano intentando moverse— No, espera…—.

—No te haré nada…—Lo tomé con más fuerza y me reí nerviosamente—No, vamos a comer…— Me besó de nuevo, y su mano seguía acariciando mis senos _, le repetí dos veces más que no._ _Me ignoró_ , su mano seguía intentando meterse de nuevo por mi ropa interior, _en verdad no podía detenerlo_ , me sentí extraña, como si estuviera drogada. Pero si reaccionaba, sabía que no. Que era un maldito no. Y no podía detenerme. Ni detenerlo.

—Por favor, vamos a comer…— Le dije entre besos, me soltó con algo de enfado— No quiero comer— Fue esa la señal porque me repuse y lo tomé del brazo, fue todo en un instante y prácticamente lo jalé hacia la cafetería, tampoco se negó demasiado— Te gusta que te toque eh _…— Sentí una nalgada justó después,_ su voz resonó de nuevo "te gusta que te toque eh". —Jaja…— _Me abrazo cuando pasábamos por la cancha de básquet,_ — ¿Qué talla eres…?—Claramente se refería a mis senos, sin querer los observe, pero no respondí en absoluto.

No sé cómo sentirme, sólo pienso esto, no sé cómo sentirme, lo miré—Es obvio que no te interesa tener una relación formal—Me miró casi arrogante—Si puedo tener una relación seria. —Su celular sonó, me dijo "un amigo me debe dinero, por lo que debo irme, además tu debes estudiar". Sonreí incómoda. Si claro, ni siquiera me acompaña a la biblioteca, me deja ahí, afuera de la cafetería, bien, _me dije no pasa nada, no esperaba que lo hiciera._

Estoy caminando, mis piernas temblaban, volteé a verlo, casi por instinto, me veía a la lejanía y me mostró su lengua de manera juguetona, su maldita lengua, sonreí de manera forzada, y caminé más rápido. Era como si mi cuerpo entero no creyera lo que estaba pasando, el olor que transmitia era justo lo que yo pensaba que olía el sexo, pero algo sucio, olía mal, muy mal. _Estaba nerviosa,_ no sé que pensar, ¿Qué debería pensar o cómo debería sentirme? Mis pies danzaban hacia la primera mesa solitaria.

Me senté, y mordí mi labio inferior, ¿Cómo me siento…? ¿Qué carajo pasó? Me siento bien, me siento mal _, parecía como si sólo tuviera pequeños recuerdos de lo sucedido, y la mirada profunda de Sasori se reflejó en mis memorias_. Mis ojos rodaban de un lado a otro, pero no encontré a nadie, estaba sola, y no había otra definición, estaba _rara._

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, este tipo de situaciones en verdad pasan, y quiero saber su opinión, hasta qué punto algo es un abuso, hasta qué punto algo es violencia, es un tema serio, pequeños lectores así no haya sido violación como tal, es algo grave, algo que parece simple pero afecta con severidad a una persona, y si algo así les llegase a pasar, mi mejor consejo es, digan que NO, y jamás se queden callados, desde mi punto de vista, un abuso es abuso en el momento en que te sientes incomoda, te sientes en shock, dices que no, pero no te escuchan, es un abuso desde que te sientes mal. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Escribir esto me dejó tan cansada y con tan mal cuerpo que no podía hacerlo más largo. A pesar de lo mucho que disfruto de esta historia, es complicada. Sin más, gracias por darle la oportunidad. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
